Peter Pan Poppycock
by coco1902
Summary: Peter Pan is real.  I don't care what my friends say.  He's real.  Peter Pan X OC.  Toonverse.  Sorry, I'm not the best at summaries. Hehe.  Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Peter Pan the movie or book by J. M. Barrie.
1. Peter Pan isn't real

"Peter Pan isn't real,"

That's what I've been hearing my whole life. Ever since Disney became "too childish for a teenager"-as my friends have told me—-I've been told Peter Pan isn't real.

I sighed inwardly as my friends tried to convince me the belief of Peter Pan didn't exist as they did everyday during English.

"How can you believe he's real?", my friend Cheyenne asked, completely boggled by the idea.

"How can I not?", I replied calmly, "Is it not the same as believing in a religion?"

"No," retorted Paulina who was sitting right next to me. "Peter Pan is a character from a _FICTION BOOK. _I even have it myself." She reached into her bookbag to pull out a hard cover book with a rustic gold book sleeve that read on the top in a royal blue ink, _Peter Pan. _My eyes sparkled at the book. "See this at the bottom?" She pointed to the fine print also inked in a royal blue, "Tell me what it says." I gulped nervously. I knew there would be no way to argue myself out of this one.

"Written by J.M. Barrie,"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cheyenne.

"Shhh!" Mrs. Anderson, our English teacher, said.

I looked at Cheyenne blankly. For the first time in my life I began to doubt. Does Peter Pan really exist? I shook my head violently to get the thoughts out of my head. My friends though, perceived my actions as a response to Cheyenne's comment.

"Look Mani, just because you're last name is Darling doesn't mean-"

"It has nothing to do with my name!" I cut off Cheyenne quickly and bluntly. If there was anything that got me angry it was comparing my beliefs with my name. Just because I was a Darling did not mean I automatically believed in Peter Pan. No, there was much more to that.

"Peter Pan doesn't exist Mani! He's just a fairytale!" Cheyenne spatted out in a fit of frustration. Paulina, being the calmer one, just sat and stared at Cheyenne in shock, obviously believing that this was not the manner to convincing me of their truth.

Before I could object the bell marking the end of the day rang. Both of them grabbed their things and hurried out the door. Paulina was already long gone but Cheyenne turned around and looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that showed the peek of adulthood but yet had a saddened look as though she had once believed herself too.

"It's time for you to grow up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? I know it's a really short chapter, but there will be more to come! Please review!<strong>


	2. The GD Account

**So here is the next chapter! I hope it is enjoyable! wow...I'm such a noob... Btw, the humor part of the story won't come after a couple chapters, so just bear with me.**

* * *

><p>Out of breath, I opened a door that read <em>Evicted <em>right across it. The instant stench of the mold in the corners of the walls hit my face and caused me to staggered. The thought of it almost made me take the emergency brown barf bag in front of me. Racing upstairs, I entered my room where there was murals upon murals of Peter Pan, Neverland and its inhabitants. I pulled out a large green luggage bag from underneath my lacy sheets. I turned my head around and gazed at the treasure I had saved for so long. I walked up slowly and gazed at its green luminosity. I took out the papers that were inside the bottle and held them tight.

"It's time,"

And it was time indeed. I stared at the papers in my lap. I took the first paper in the pile, and it was a letter. On the top left corner it had read in a beautiful script _To my darling Manuela Moira Darling. _Having already known who wrote it and what was entailed, I started to feel the tears rush up to my eyes.

"Gosh I had only read one line." I whispered to myself. Unable to continue reading I folded up the letter and put it in my string bag. Giving out a heavy sigh to calm myself, I began to open the enveloped that came attached with the letter. Having hoped the envelope contained money, I was rather upset to find only an index card. Two addresses were written on the top. The first one was a mystery to me but the second one I knew off the bat. I had seen this address in many of the letter my mother had received in the mail. I never knew though whose address it was. My mom would burn the letter without even a moment of hesitation. I always though they were bills,-considering my parents weren't the most law abiding citizens-at least until I finally received a bill of my own.

Realizing there was more written on the back, I began to read. Apparently they were instructions. All of a sudden a chirpy voice came rang over a loud speaker.

"Good Morning! Please fasten your seat-belts as we will be landing in London soon. Thank you for Flying with us!"

Finally.

* * *

><p>After gathering all my luggage from the airport, I walked outside to see a vast array of American tourists with their children. I heard failed attempts of failed British accents and I began to sigh inwardly. Now that I was in London, I would have to encountered my next mission: Catching a taxi. Strange enough, I had never rode in a taxi before despite the fact I lived in New York City - the "city of taxis" as my friends used to say to me. So in an attempt to catch one, I did the only logically thing next to an average T.V junkie teenager.<p>

I stuck out my thumb.

Funny part was that it actually worked. Almost instantly a hackneyed carriage pulled up in front of me. I was surprised to see that the driver's side was on the right side as the driver rolled down his window. I placed all of the luggage in the trunk and stepped into the cab.

"Where to Miss?" the driver inquired.

"Umm.." I pulled out the card and showed the driver the two addresses, "could you take me to these two? This one first though." He grabbed hold of the card and took a hard look at it. He shrugged his shoulders and handed the card back to me. I sat back in my seat and looked outside towards the tall buildings of London. They looked similar to those of New York but didn't have that same finesse though. They had a more vintage-or colonial perhaps-aura to them.

"So where are we?" I inquired the driver.

"We miss, are in Bloomsbury."

"So we're not in London anymore?"

"No, we're still in London, but we're just in an area inside London. A town within a town you could say." He explained.

"How peculiar...,". The was a silence in the taxi for awhile, until the taxi came to a halt. The building was large and beige. A sign on the building read Bank Saderat. "A bank?"

"Yes ma'am," the driver confirmed. I stared at the bank for a little while in amazement. _Why would she want me to go to a bank? _Things just kept getting stranger.

"I'll be right back," I started walking out the taxi cab, "wait for me." I didn't know if he'd stay or not, but I said it anyway. I miss my mom.

* * *

><p>This bank was huge. It felt like I was in Gringotts Wizarding Bank because it was that big. Of course there weren't Goblin bank tellers and the fact that I am 4' 9" didn't help the situation either, still, it was <em>pretty big. <em>As I walked down to what it seemed to be the "main bank teller" - I don't know, I'm not some bank expert - I took a glance at the index card.

_Ask the bank teller for the G.D. account. They'll know which one it is. Don't let them get to you._

I took a large gulp. The bank teller had a pompous air about him. He was a rather chubby fellow with some grey streaks of hair on the sides. I saw him take a glance at me. He turn back to the computer he was at and said, "A bank is no place for children, young lady." My heart started to race in nervousness. I'm not good when it comes to talking to strangers.

"I- I," at me. He concentrated on my face. Feeling uncomfortable I pushed forward with my quest. "I'd like to open the G.D. account please."

"And just who are you to ask of this account?" The bank was silent as if large voice resounded throughout the room. "I-I am Manuela Moira Darling." The bank teller shifted in his seat surprised.

"A Darling?" he whispered in amazement. "Impossible. I thought the last one died a year ago..."

"Excuse me," I interjected, "but I am Manuela Moira Darling. I have no clue as to why you're amazed at my name but nevertheless, I have come for the G.D. account." The bank teller out of his daze and gave a perturbed look.

"No idea? NO IDEA? Young lady I do believe you're missing the importance of the situation. The G.D. account isn't just any account." The bank teller was really riled up. "No one has come to open this account in decades, why should I open it to you? You, a small girl." I started getting really frustrated at this man. Nothing could ever go easy could it?

"I AM MANUELA MOIRA DARLING!" I yelled, "It is my name whether you like it or not and besides," I calmed myself down a bit before I spoke, "I know the password." At this the bank teller came off his chair and looked down on me.

"Alright then, we'll see if you really know the password." They led me to a separate room that looked like an office. The bank teller gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down and stared at him with my childlike confidence. He locked the door and then settled himself into this big leather chair. It was starting to occur to me that this "bank teller" in fact was the owner of the bank.

"You're the owner." I stated.

He smiled pompously and replied, "Yes, yes that I am." He opened a laptop and started typing. "So then 'Darling', what is the password?"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S CHAPTER TWO! Finally done! Sorry it took so long to write. Testing is taking FOREVER at school. So with that, plz read and leave any comments, concerns or suggestions in the review area. All are welcomed. Hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


	3. Gold Cuff-Links

_ Crap._

It was only supposed to be a bluff. _What are you getting yourself into Mani? _I was starting to panic in the heat of the moment. Sweat began to run down the back of my spine making me squirm on the spot from the sticky tepid feeling between my blouse and my back. The pompous bank owner looked at me with a smirk of triumph. I couldn't give up yet; he could not, _will not _get the upper hand. However, I still didn't know what the password was...

"Well, well," the bank owner mused, "I guess you don't know the password after all." He began to close his laptop and I, scared at the motion, interjected.

"Stop!" he looked at me incredulously, "please, just give me some time..." I said softly. The man looked at me in a peculiar way. He then gave a cocky smirk which put my blood to a simmer.

"Alright, tell you what? I'll give you three tries to 'remember' the password, but after that you must leave."

Without thinking, I agreed to his request. What was I thinking? I don't know the password.

"Alright then," He leaned in his leather covered chair. "You're up Darling."

I took a deep breath in an out. There were millions of things the password could be. So many memorable words and phrases from the stories grandma use to tell about Peter Pan. _Think Mani, think! It can't be too obvious, so I doubt the password is Peter Pan... _Hesitantly, I began to speak, "M-Mary."

"Well at least you didn't say one of the children's names," he scoffed, "However that is incorrect." He opened his drawer reaching inside and took out a box of what seemed like cigars. He lifted one up and rolled it across his sausage fingers. "Mind if I smoke?" He took out his lighter and lit the cigar. Lifting the fat cigar to his puffy, chapped lips he gave a large inhale of the toxin into his lungs then exhaled releasing it into the air.

It was people-no, scumbags- like this that really pissed me off. So unaware and ignorant to problems they cause. They let themselves wallow in their own filth and waste, and then infect the world with their ignorant customs like a virus. _This man probably doesn't even have a family considering there's only zoomed pictures of gold cuff-links._ "Why do you have pictures of gold cuff-links in your office?"

"They're my most prized possession. I had them custom made." There was a slight pause. "Give up yet Darling?" He said, his words reeking with each breath. I watched him mess with his gold cuff-links.

"You wish." I had really started to get perturbed and the smoke quickly engulfing the room did not help. I struggled to remember the stories _she _used to tell. The smoke felt like a thick blanket of fog, hazing my memories.

I remembered the sweet warmth of my small face between her bosoms as she sang songs to me by the window, the cool night breeze hitting my small body. Oh, the days when I used to see her face. How I wished she could have been my mother.

"Nownow Manuela, she is still your mother no matter what." She said as she combed her long elegant fingers through my hair, slightly massaging my scalp with each comb. I gave a grunt in response. My mother was horrid and my father was no better. They never believed in Peter Pan. They never believed in anything, not since...

"I don't have all day," I awoke from my daydream to myself stuck in this is mess again. "If you're going to waste time you only have one try left then."

"That's not fair!"

"Be glad you still have a try left. I'm a busy man and I have a family of my own to get to."

My blood quickly went from a simmer to boil as I felt mix feelings of fear and anger cloud my judgment. _Urgh...this prick! Why is he making this so hard to get into this "GD" account? What does GD even mean? GD, GD, GD…_

"You know what; this is a waste of time. I have a daughter to pick up from school and a wife to take care of." He gathered up his suitcase and coat and headed towards the door. "Some of us actually have a family to get home to."

All I saw was red.

"You, you…PIRATE! Don't tell me about getting to a family to take care of! You don't know me! You're just some fat, pompous prick that cares more about money. You don't even have a picture of person in your office! You just flaunt your money and your gold cuff-links like they were your, your…BURIED TREASURE!"

He stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say? Just right now?"

"You're a pirate?"

"No after that."

"You're a fat pompous prick who cares more about money?"

"NO; the very last part."

"Buried Treasure?"

"YES! Yes, that's it: that's the password!" It was inconceivable that in a fit of rage I would've gotten the password correct. _But buried treasure…?_ "This is amazing. A Darling hasn't open this since George; and that was _ten_ years ago!"

Of course! Why couldn't I see it before, I had no clue. That was one of the first things _she _ told me about when she told her stories, how Great Tio Michael and John would pretend to be Peter Pan and Hook, and how Great-great grandpa George would get angry when they used his gold cuff-links as the buried treasure.

"Hey Darlin- I mean Manuela, over here!" I followed him to a hidden vault that was behind one of the pictures of the gold cuff-links. In it was just millions of dollars for the taking. I was in total shock. "George had this saved up for his children, and his children for their children and so on," He gave a big sigh in nostalgia as he messed with his gold cuff-links. "He gave his son Michael these before he passed and Michael gave me these before he passed. He was kinda like a dad to me." He began to take them off and he squeezed them in his hand. "You should have these, considering you're a true darling." He handed them to me and I looked at them in awe. They were so beautiful.

"I-I can't,"

"No," he placed them in my hand and closed it, "I _want _you to have them." I couldn't say anything, so I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. I took some couple hundred dollars and left the bank. Surprisingly, the taxi driver was still there. I entered in the taxi and began to head to my next mystery destination. _Oh Great Grandma Wendy, where are you taking me?_

* * *

><p><strong>YESHHHH! IT'S COMPLETE! I saw so many favorites and alerts made on this story that I was like "Okay I gotta get my act together." SO plz review. :) Till next time!<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Settling in

**I'M BACK BABY! Finally! I've got an important notice to let you guys know. The majority of the story will still be in Disney toonverse, but with certain characters and details, I will be using references from Hook and the 2003 Peter Pan. Reason: b/c I want to. :) lol. Nah, it's just because there are some depictions of characters and scene that are better portrayed in those movies than in Disney's. But rest assured Peter will be the lovable redhead you tooney's adore. The referencing begins in this chapter but it's very subtle so if you can spot out where i used it PM me. DON'T POST IT IN THE REVIEW! Otherwise you might give some info away. Anyways let's get on with the READING!**

* * *

><p>I looked down at the cuff-links in my hand. <em>So these belonged to great, GREAT Grandpa George...<em>I remembered the stories Great Grandma Wendy would tell about Tio John and Michael. How they would fight—pretending of course—for the "buried treasure" Michael would steal from John. "_Or, rather Peter from Hook"_Grandma would say.

It was always around that time mother slammed the bedroom door open of the apartment, high and wasted, but somehow managing to walk and talk. She had led her out of the bedroom before she could even finish the story. That was the last time I saw Great Grams.

I knew Grandma Jane wouldn't come to visit. She was always busy according to Great Grams. Somehow I knew though, she was dead. Call it kid's intuition, whatever, but the multitude of _busies _I got from Great Grams just kinda let me know she was dead. I knew Great Grams or mom would never tell me though.

. . .

I looked back down at the cuff-links and put them on my own cuff bracelets. I liked to wear my cuff bracelets to add some vintage flare to my wardrobe. I admired them a bit thinking how spiffy they looked. That's when I notice the engraving. It had the letter "P" on both of them. _Strange, _I thought, _if these belonged to George Darling, shouldn't they have "G" and "D"?_

_. . ._

It wasn't long until I arrived at my next destination. It was a fairly large house; very prestigious by the looks of it—then again I did live in the cramp, wet apartments of New York. However, despite its colonial beauty there was an eerie feel about the house. Maybe it was the barred windows or the blanket of dust and dirt it was covered in, or maybe it was excessive amount of cigarette buds, gum wrappers and-strange enough-toilet tissue that was throw on the property.

_Who knew Brits loved to tipi houses too…_

But despite the fact that the address of the house matched the one on the card, I couldn't help but ask the driver: "Are we at the right place?" To which he replied, "Aye ma'am."

I couldn't unglue my eyes from the horrid house. I rubbed my temples in frustration. _Granny, whatever joke you're trying to pull I hope it's making your rotting bones tremble in laughter. At least then someone's laughing then._I regretfully exited the cab and went to take my luggage out of the trunk. "Ma'am" the driver said, "please allow me to get those bags for ya." He then lifted the luggage to what I would say was the most exhausting event I've ever laid eyes on.

It wasn't until then that I really got a good look at the driver. He was no taller than 5'5" and let's just say he definitely made sure that he wouldn't starve. Somehow there was a familiar ambiguity about him. Not entirely good and not entirely bad. He was an old-ish looking man,—maybe around mid 40's—wearing Harry Potter like glasses. He had a thick beard with areas of white that looked like it could exfoliate your face if you got too close.

I paid the driver the fee, placing the money in his hands. But once our hands touched he took a slight grasp and turned my hand to look at my wrist. I looked at him suspiciously, as I noticed he was staring at my cuff-links. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and surprise as if he had made this grand discovery. Slowly releasing my hand he said, "Those are beautiful cuff-links."

I stared at him warily as he entered the driver's seat of the cab,"Thanks…they're a family heirloom you could say."

"An heirloom?" he asked, "Of what family if I may ask?"

"Darling," I replied, "they were left by my Great Grandma Wendy. They used to belong to her father."

"Wendy, eh? I remember a Wendy…and a Jane too. Used to live right in this house here…" the driver paused for a moment, "you better be careful."

"Why?"

"I remember a Jane living here. From what I heard she died here too, abandoned by her daughter to die old and alone. I guess the girl couldn't take it, you know, the embarrassment. The old bag kept rambling on about some land in a star, went a bit loony ya see. Off'd herself. Had a some ol' admiral or captain's sword run straight through her heart…But that's what the local say."

I just stared at him. _That friggin' bastard! Did I not just mention my relation to the family?_

The driver then put the keys in ignition and started up the cab. "Well, have a good day then ma'am. And if I were you," he leaned in close, "I'd go back to where you came from, wouldn't want a pretty young lass like yerself getting killed, you know, on the _off_ chance the old bag didn't off herself at all." And with that I watched as he drove off into the thick fog of Bloomsbury.

"What a friggin' pirate."

. . .

I walked up the pathway to the door of the house after closing the gate with luggage in hand. Thankfully the door wasn't boarded like the windows. It was then I realized that I didn't have a key. _Shit. _Still, I had to try and open it. I slowly turned the door knob to open the door, praying that the hinges wouldn't completely fall off. To my surprise the door was already open. I fist pumped the air in victory as I walked in the room.

Surprisingly, the inside wasn't that messy. Actually, it wasn't messy at all. Whoever lived here-considering I don't entirely believed my family lived in this house after those gruesome tales-must have been pretty tidy. All of the furniture was covered in white sheets, which was covered in dust, but nothing seemed out of place. _Great Grams sent me to a pretty sweet place._

I carried my luggage upstairs to where I assumed all the bedrooms were. The first couple of bedrooms okay, just regular old bedrooms. But then I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was standing in the nursery. Not just _a _nursery, but _THE Nursery. _It was all like Great Grams told me in her stories that I believed with all my heart—I wouldn't have moved in the first place if I hadn't. The three beds, the toy chests, Nana's dog house, Wendy's vanity...

Then I saw it.

The window.

I dropped my luggage and made a bee line to the sofa bench that was in front of the window. I caressed each detail of the wooden grain of the french windows. Millions of memories of past through my mind of Great Grams, Cheyenne, Paulina, of mother, and father...If they could see this..._Well, knowing them, they'd just say coincidence or Peter Pan freaks as their explanation...  
><em>

I unhooked the latch of the window. I took grasp of the two window handles. With a deep breath I opened the windows as wide as they could breathing the chilly air of England. I felt the wind brush against my tan skin giving me goosebumps with each sweet caress. _Oh yes, this is so great, _I thought. It was so relaxing I had half of a mind to just lie down and fall asleep. However, it was still 3:00 and I am not a person to waste precious time.

Instead, I opened my luggage and took out my house clothes to put on. If I was going to clean this house, I was not going to it in my regular clothes. God, knows I'll probably stain them. Tying my hair back in a ponytail I was ready to start cleaning. And cleaning was what I did. I dusted and vacummed that entire house fromhead to toe. But being me I made sure to make it enjoyable to pass the time, and what better way to do that than by singing?

Next to drawing, singing was my second favorite thing to do. I may not be the best storyteller but boy do I sure have some pipes. So, naturally I sang songs that had something to do with cleaning: Snow White's "Whistle While you Work", Mary Poppins "A Spoonful of Sugar", and of course...

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15..."<p>

Yup, no cleaning playlist is complete without "When Will my Life Begin" from Tangled. If Rapunzel was real, we'd be the best of friends. We both know how it feels to long for something more than our regular daily lives;and considering the circumstances: this was the perfect song to sing.

By the time I was finished, it was already 8:30 and the sweat on my brow was thick. So I took a shower and once I was finished, walked back into the nursery. Being that it was just me in the house, I didn't see the need to bring the towel along with me into the room. When I walked in, I felt the cool breeze of the outside gently hit my damp skin. I shivered in delight at the touch.

Walking towards my bags, I passed a fully body mirror and caught a glance at my reflection. I pondered at my figure for a while. I definitely did not have the typical Darling body type; all skinny and fair skinned. I was rather voluptuous for a sixteen year old girl. I was also pretty short; 4'10" to be exact. My skin however was a beautiful golden tan if I do say so myself. I had a little bit of pudge, but when you're a voluptuous Latina you know how to work it. Especially when you're a size 36D. I poked at my breasts. It looked like they had gotten bigger from last month. I pouted at them. "You two can't keep growing! I don't have time to go and get custom bras just so you can be comfy." Yes, I scolded my boobs. Welcome to my life.

I rummaged around through my luggage to look for my special P.J's I got from my friends Cheyenne and Paulina as a gag gift. Yeah, I know they made fun of me with the whole Peter Pan ordeal at school, but I still care about them. Anyways they had bought me this "Sexy Wendy Pajamas" one year as a gag gift. It had a looked almost the same to Disney's Wendy pajamas except they had a slight V-neck and they were a LOT shorter. It just covered my butt. These pajamas also were white instead of blue; not a stark white, more like an eggshell. Of course it had the bow in the back and the slighty puffed short sleeves; and everything was adorned in this beautiful lace around the edges. It basically looked like a Large blouse, but had the material of pajamas which didn't make me feel bad if it were to get stained or anything.

I then shimmied into my lacey white panties—which came with the pajamas and were unfortunately, a bit see through—and got myself into bed. I snuggled into the sheets that smelled vanilla and turned to face the still open window. _Maybe I should close the window a bit? It is a bit chilly..._

With that I stood up and walked toward the window, tired-eye and all. It was then when I looked up into the sky and saw it: The Second Star to the Right. I rushed to get my iphone and take a picture of it along with the night skyline of London. _T__here we go...and onto Facebook you go._ I turned back to the star. It really did shine bright against the dark sky. I sighed in awe and wonder for what seemed like hours, and before I knew it I was already...Zzzzzzzzz.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY IT'S DONE. Chapter 4 BABY! This would have been done last night if wasn't for me forgetting to save the updates I had done on the doc. Hence I had to rewrite practically EVERYTHING. But I hope you enjoyed reading. The next 2-3 chapters are going to be short because they are basically going to be filler chapter's to help introduce the plot, but after that Hello Peter Pan! I know you guys have probably been dying to see Peter come in, but please bear with me. Anyways fav and review please! I always love to hear what suggestions you may have. :)<strong>


	5. Meanwhile

Meanwhile…

We had just gotten to my apartment after an afternoon of waiting tables. Surprising it was a slow afternoon at the Diner we worked at. Unfortunately, when you don't have much to do, your mind starts to wander and actually make you _think_ about your actions.

"You're thinking about Mani again aren't you?" Paulina asked as she was slowly removing her apron and roller-skates. She always knew what was on my mind. Was it because we were such close friends or because I was too candid? Either way, I did not want to talk about it.

"Not today Paulina," I pushed her aside as I started walking into my room.

"Cheyenne," she pleaded as she opened the door to me changing. Paulina was like a sister to me so I didn't mind. "You can't just bottle it up. If we don't talk about it now, we'll never talk about it."

Frustrated I start to angrily put on my pajamas and open my laptop I had left on completely ignoring her, but her constant instigating finally threw me over the edge. "FINE! What do you want me to say Paulina, hmmm? That I was wrong? That I shouldn't have burst out at her? That I shouldn't have protected her from the reality that there is no Peter Pan?!" I fumed at Paulina, staring her down as my chest was moved up and down from my heavy breathing. When I saw the sympathetic look on Paulina's face it broke me. I slumped down onto the bed and held my face in my hands as I sobbed profusely.

Paulina placed her arm around me and despite my want to be mad at her for bringing this out in me, I leaned into her shoulder now bawling out. Paulina caressed my hair as she tried to console me. "Shhh...it's okay." she whispered.

Through my tears I managed to hiccup, "It's not, hic, okay, hic! I just, hic, didn't want, hic, her dreams, hic, to be, hic, crushed like, hic, mine." Yes, I too had believed in Peter Pan once. Mani and I have always been the best of friends, so naturally, I would go over her apartment many times, especially when her great grandmother was there. Her grandmother was always so sweet to me, and she told the best stories; most of them about Peter Pan. My dream was to become Peter Pan's sidekick; to be able to fight alongside him against Captain Hook. Mani was always the romantic when it came to Peter Pan. Me? Nah. Love was for sissies. Oh, everything was so great back then.

If only I hadn't open my big mouth. Granted I didn't know any better, but I shouldn't have told them. I shouldn't have told my parents. My parents are very traditional, very Irish, and very Catholic. They were bigotted idiots, but they sure were persuasive. One day I told them about Peter Pan and my dreams and at first they disregarded, but later I guess they got fed up with it, scared that it might change my families Catholic beliefs. Not only had they separated Mani and I for all of elementary school, but any mentioning of the name Peter Pan would get me a beating. Seven years of beatings, bruises, scars and blood.

"I waited," I whispered. "I waited so long. Everyday, every hour I was waiting." I wiped my tears with my sleeves and cleared my throat. "But he never came. I couldn't-_wouldn't _let Mani go through the same feeling. The feeling of doubt, desperation, and disappointment."

Paulina sighed as she stroked my hair,"I know, Cheyenne, but you can't change her feelings. Mani's had a rough childhood too with her parents. Heck, with her whole family." She lightly pushed me up to face me. "If you take away her Peter Pan, then what else will she have left?"

"But she has _us!_"

"You know very well it's not the same. Mani and Peter Pan have a connection deeper than anyone could ever have. When she thinks of Peter Pan she thinks of her Great Grandmother; and you know she adores her. She's the reason Mani is the person we know and love today."

I sighed after hearing that. Mani was lucky. She had someone who accepted her, who taught her how to believe in the things people don't normally see. She had someone... "Alright, I won't talk about it anymore with her, but that doesn't mean I agree with her choices."

"That's the spirit!"

"You know what? I'm going to send her an apology message on Facebook." I ran straight to my computer to send her a message but what I saw on my news feed made me scream in fright.

Paulina ran up to me. "What's wrong?"

I turned the laptop towards her so she could see what made me scream: a picture of Mani by opened windows and in the background two bright stars and a caption of her location.

"SHE'S IN ENGLAND!"

* * *

><p>In another Meanwhile…<p>

The winds were filled with the refreshing air of nostalgia. The scent of cold and a slight bit of smog filled his nostrils. The wind combed through his black locks as his red velvet coat moved to its rhythm. "Ahhh, tonight is a perfect night for a kidnapping, Smee." The captain gazed through the skies, looking at the beautiful stars. "Yesssss," Hook hissed, "This is going to be my greatest plan yet! Don't you think so Smee?"

"Ay, ay, Capt'n. When we capture the Wendy-Bird—OW!" Smee yelled rubbing the freshly mad bump on his head.

"You blithering idiot! It's not the Wendy girl we're after!"

"We are looking for the girl of the prophecy," A haggard old woman came out from deck with a black cloak that covered her entire being. "She is the key to the ultimate treasure and to Pan's undoing."

Hook grinned maliciously as he stroked his hook with his other hand. "Yessss, and I'll be there to run him through, and that will be the end for poor Peter Pan!" Hook gave out a loud evil laugh that carried throughout the Jolly Roger.

"Be careful Capt'n, this girl is different from the Wendy-Bird and that lost girl lass. I've seen her wit me own eyes. This lass won't go down without a fight." Smee warned Hook.

"Nonsense! She's just a meer lass. She serves me no threat. Anyways she is at house, right Mr. Smee?"

"Ay, ay Capt'n. Took her der me self."

"Good."

"Land Ho!" cried one of the pirates.

"Look Capt'n! We're here!" Smee cried in glee.

Hook ceased his laughing with tiny chuckles and a sigh, "Ahh, yes, Bloomsbury."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay originally this little Hook and Smee section was going to have its own separate chapter but it was way too tiny to leave on its own. So that is the addition for chapter 5. chapter 6 should be finished by the end of today. :)<strong>


	6. Kidnapping

This was not his first time kidnapping of a Darling. There was also Jane, the little lost girl. She definitely had put up a fight against the ruthless Captain Hook, but like the Darling before her, she was nothing without her precious Peter Pan. What would make this one any different?

Once Hook and his crew had reached the house, they swiftly anchored the ship right in front of the window. Those infamous windows that have been the bridge for rotten little children: the children that made his life a living hell. But now, _NOW_ he would have his revenge. If it is as Mila said, she would lead us to the ultimate treasure and be the key to Pan's undoing. Once the plank was set, Hook walked towards the window that to his surprise was already open. _Like taking candy from a baby,_ Hook thought to himself.

Without a sound he walked over Mani and ushered the other pirates to come over. He gazed at his prey, observing every inch of her, studying her. This one definitely looked different. There was no apparent relation in the physicality of the girl to the Wendy-Bird, not even to the Lost Girl. Her skin was a golden tan and her hair was in beautiful brown curly locks. _Almost like mine, _Hook thought. Her clothes did not give her much modesty, but then when was Hook a man of modesty. The thick fabric covered up to her mid-thigh but the lace adorning the edges ended right above her knees. The v-neck was not drastically low, but enough to see her elegant collarbone. _What a fine specimen, if only she was a bit older..._

"Alright men," Hook whispered, "let's get her onto the—" All fell silent as the watched the girl fidget in her sleep. One of the pirates made a creaking noise in an attempt to move closer, but Hook immediately shot his eyes at him like daggers. "Not a another sound me, lest we wake up the—" Once again the girl shifted in her sleep, and it looked like her eyes were just about to flutter open...

* * *

><p>Running through the jungle...three figures...my eyes, my body, it's glowing...clashes of metal, sparks in the sky...then blood, blood, <em>so much BLOOD!<em>_  
><em>

I gasped for air as I violently shot up from my dream. _What the hell was that? Why was there so much blood? And, why is it so cold...?_ I turned towards the windows to my amazement to see a giant red ship anchored in front of my door. It's ominous beauty gave me chills. I gazed at the ship long enough to see the flag. I stumbled back in fear. "Oh no, it can't be..." All of a sudden I felt my back hit something that felt like someone's leg. I slowly raised my head to see what I was hoping wasn't true.

"Oh yes, it is."

And with a wave of his hook the pirates surrounded me, and stuffed me into a bag. I kicked and screamed all that I could to free myself, but it was no use. I had just been kidnapped by Captain Hook.

"Let me out, let me out!" I screamed.

"Keep quiet, stupid girl!" a voice yelled back.

"Starkey! That's no way to talk to a lady" I heard footsteps come closer to the bag. "Sorry, miss but orders are orders." I watched as a knife poked through the bag making two holes for me to see through. I got as close to holes as I could without tipping over. To my amazement I saw the clock face of Big Ben. _Holy shit, we're flying!_ I kept looking through the holes to see gray clouds and as we got higher thousands upon thousands of stars appeared. They were so beautiful. Without notice, I felt the whole bag slipped till I hit my back on something. I heard the pirates yell out 'hold on'. I fumbled around in the bag to look through the two holes once more. Hundreds of stars and colors past by at high speed. I heard the sounds of what I could only describe as memories. Voices of children, pirates and Indians all heard at once. Then all of a sudden it stopped. All I saw was blue skies and the sound of the ocean.

Suddenly I felt someone pick me up and the kicking resumed once again. They dumped me out of the bag and I was pinned down on my legs and hands by two pirates. I looked up to see Captain Hook looming over me.

"Hello, Manuela. I hope you've found the ride comfortable?"

I glared at the man in front of me. The man that struck fear into my heart since I was a child. He was even more dastardly in person, but I wasn't about to let him intimidate me now. "What do you want Hook?"

"Ha, Smee did you see that? The Darling girl knows my name!"

"How could I not?" I replied,"Everyone knows about the greatest codfish whose ever lived!" I felt the tip of sword against the bottom of my jaw.

"Why you little—"

"Enough!" shouted a voice. Out of the darkness came a figure with a black cloak on. She pushed Hook's sword out of the way and knelt beside me. Not saying a word she slowly opened the button on the back of my nightgown. I couldn't speak with the embarrassment that flushed my whole body. Once my back was exposed, I felt her hand ghost over my spine which made me shiver.

"It's not there!" Hook yelled, "I thought you said she would have the map?!"

"Silly pirate," the woman said, "Not everything is as it seems." From her pocket she took out what seemed to be gold dust and blew on my back." I felt a tingly feeling on my back. "You see, there is the map." _A map? _ I thought, _A map on my back? _I didn't have time to think, because what happened next I couldn't explain. All of a sudden I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and I threw the two pirates up into the air and ran towards the edge of the ship.

"Get her!" Hook screamed. I felt the adrenaline go away and watched as the pirates rushed towards me. Suddenly I felt the ship jerk and I fell off the ship. I screamed as I fell through a tree trunk and then it went dark.

* * *

><p>Once he regained his balanced, Hook rushed towards the edge of the ship where Mani had fallen. But instead of seeing trees and bushes, a huge splash of water hit his as they landed in the ocean. Dripping wet he ran up to Mila and yelled, "This is all YOUR fault! How are we going to find the ultimate treasure if we don't have the girl?!"<p>

"Patience Hook. The prophecy will be fufilled. The girl _will _lead us to the ultimate treasure, and she'll come to us."

"And just how do expect to do that?"

"All in good time, Hook. All in good time"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Chapter 6 BROS! Lemme know what you guys thought about it. REvieW GUYS RE-FREAKING-VIEW!<strong>


	7. Meeting the boys

_I feel warm…_

I began to squirm feeling like I was laying on a blanket of soft fur. Crinkling my toes and my fingers I felt hairs passing through. _This doesn't feel like my comforter…_I began to sit up in bed when I suddenly felt a harsh, stinging pain in the back of my head. Instictively, I rubbed the pained area to feel a slight bump. _Damn, that hurts…did I hit my head on something?_ Slowly opening my eyes, I stare at my blurred hand, tan and red coming into focus. _Wait, red?_ "Am I bleeding?"

"That's right!" I heard the tiny voice chirp in front of me. Vision still coming into focus, I squint my eyes to see what seemed to be two, three, four...no six?

"You're definitely bleeding." I heard one figure say.

"You even stained Father's bed!"

"Ooooohh Father is not going to like that."

I shake my head to see if maybe I was just dreaming or hearing things. I shut my eyes closed tightly, and opened them wide this time to see clearly. What I saw in front of nearly scared me half to death. It was six figures alright, but not just any six figures. It was the one, the only Lost Boys. There smack dab in front of my face with the widest grin you'd ever see. I looked around frantically assessing my surroundings and the situation. I stared back at the boys, unsure of what to do.

So I hid under the covers of the bed.

"Get a hold of yourself Mani! It's just six little boys who you've heard stories about all your life, and it's the secret hide out you've wanted to sleep in all your life. Which means this is probably the bed you've wanted to..." I made a satisfied sigh at the thought I had just made (AN: wink wink nudge nudge). "And that means those pirates were real, Hook was real, so that means..."

"Excuse me Curly Lady," said a tiny voice. I lifted a tiny part of the fur blanket to see a tiny boy with chubby cheeks splashed with some freckles. He was wearing a cute skunk onesy. "Why are you talking to yourself? Did we scare you?" The little boy gave me the cutest look of confusion with head tilted to the side to match mine.

With a grin I responded, "Oh Tootles, you could never scare me." With that I threw off the covers, grabbed Tootles and threw him up in the air like the tiny toddler he was. I caught him back in my arms hearing the tiny chuckle from the little lost boy.

"She knows my name guys! She knows my name!" Tootles chirped.

"I know all of your names too" I said as I went down the line, "Slightly, Nibs, the twins, and Cubby." I put Tootles down on the bed beside me and squealed a bit at seeing all of them right in front of. "I know all about you."

"Wait a minute," Slightly intruded coming up close to me to look me square in the eye, "How do you know about us?"

"Yeah! How do you know about us hmm?" I heard the twins join.

"Well, stories of course!" I responded, "My Great Grandma Wendy..."

"Wendy?!" the boys all exclaimed. They came up close to me now examining me, pulling my arms any which way, poking at me, and stretching my hair. Slightly then looked at me saying "So, you're Wendy granddaughter?"

"Well, great granddaughter. Jane is my Grandma"

"You sure don't look like Wendy, or Jane." Nibs chimed.

"Yeah! Wendy didn't have these things," the twins exclaimed as they both poked my boobs.

"HEY!" I yelled scaring them back a bit. "Don't poke there. In fact, never poke a girl there." It had never occurred to me that I looked _that _different from my grandparents. True my hair was darker and longer and definitely curlier, and I had a tan...maybe that's why no one ever thought I could be a Darling?

"Ooooohhhh, but you do have her eyes!" Nibs exclaimed widening my eyelids to get a better look. "Wendy had the brightest blue eyes with little flecks of green and orange."

"And Jane's nose!" yelled Slightly, gently flicking the top of my nose.

"Aachoo!" I sneezed lightly, and they all moved back. I chuckled a bit and looked at them all. All of them looking at me with their eyes shimmering with a hope of some kind, a longing for something.

A mother.

I scratched the back of my head, unsure of what to make of the situation. Then I felt a cool breeze on my back. It was wide open from when that haggard unbuttoned me to see a map..._wait a minute, a map?!_

I tried to turn around to see my back, but from what I could see, there seemed to be nothing there. _Strange. Maybe I just need a better look..._I turned back to the boys. "Is there a pond or a lake around here?"

The boys turned to each other in puzzlement. Cubby was the first to answer, "Uhhhh, there's a lake a little ways from the treehouse..."

"Thank you!" I chirped and I dashed out of the treehouse to find the lake.

"Wait you don't even know how to get there!" Slightly yelled, but Mani was already far off. "C'mon boys let's go find her!" And they dashed out in the search to find Mani.

Meanwhile a certain fairy decided to fly off and check out this girl for herself...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so here's the scoop: My computer has been busted for sometime now and on the chances that i got access i had to work on college an school stuff. But I GRADUATED AND I'M GOING TO SCAD! Which is amazing because I'll get to learn how to become an animator and possibly work for Disney! But anyway, here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to be better with updating. <strong>

**Also I don't think I'm going to continue with My Life as Graverobber until I finish this, because honestly i did that fic on a spur of the moment, but everything I write about Peter Pan came from my own Dream Saga and are still very potent now. So Peter Pan obviously more important than Graverobber.**

**SO anyway REVIEW! and if you have any predictions as what could happen next, or what you may want to happen i am always up for suggestions!**


	8. Captured Awakening?

**_Back in London..._**

After going over seas, in and out of London, Paulina and Cheyenne found the nostalgic Darling house in Bloomsbury. Paulina, being the skeptical one, was hesitant to go on this endeavor in the first place, but Cheyenne, being the stubborn one, was determined to find Mani. She used most of her savings to get the plane ticket which she wasn't too thrilled about it the first place seeing that she was afraid of heights, hence afraid of flying. She spent most of her time either curled up in her seat or in the bathroom puking her fears away. Paulina had it all on tape.

"Why the hell would she come here?" Cheyenne pondered in amazement at the extravagant, yet eerie looking mansion. It looked completely abandoned and just plain haunted, like Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc. haunted. The chill of the northern winds brushed up against her spine in a eerily manner as she quaked in her skin, unaccustomed to the cool temperatures of England.

Paulina, stepping up to Cheyenne's side to keep her warm said "Haven't you been listening? It's the Darling estate Mani always spoke about." She gazed at the structure in nostalgia. "I remember her going on and on about all the stories her grandmother used to tell her about this house. The nursery, the fireplace in the den, even the bomb shelter that they used during World War Two; theses were all tidbits a midst her Peter Pan stories." Paulina felt a tear falling down her cheek in the nostalgia. _But wait, I'm not crying?_ She looked up into the dark, cloud sky when all of a sudden a downpour of rain fell down on the two.

"Aaaah! Let's get inside!" screamed Cheyenne as she ran inside the mansion with Paulina following behind, unaware of the a certain hackneyed carriage driver watching the two the entire time...

. . .

As they closed the door a might pound of thunder echoed throughout the house and made the two girls jump in fear. The room was barely lit, only the flashes of lightning lit the dark rooms of the Darling Mansion. The two wandered throughout the mansion, weaving in and out throughout the rooms. They did this for a while until they found the stairs that led to the nursery.

"She has to be in there." Cheyenne said. They closed in on the door, slowly turning the knob, as if there was something inside.

Or this case more like two someones, that of the pirate kind. And within a flash, the two girls were captured and tied the bedposts. They heard a loud slam of the door, watching a figure slowly coming into the light. The man was short, fat and smelled of sea water. With a scruffy beard and tiny glasses like Harry Potter. He carried himself in a more polite fashion than the two goon pirates, but that didn't mean he couldn't cruel either, he just had a strange ambiguity. His reddish hat shone in the flashes of light.

"Who are you?! What have you done with Mani?!" Yelled Cheyenne in frustration.

"The Darling girl?" questioned one of the goons.

The short man leaned down to meet the two girls eye to eye. "What do you know about Manuela Moira Darling?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Pixie Hallows<strong>__**...**_

Another beautiful day for the fairies in Pixie Hallow. Tinkers tinkering, Gatherers gathering, every fairy doing their job for the community. Everything was calm. Everything was peaceful. Everything was normal. Until all of a sudden a quake broke out throughout the land.

Queen Clarion, ruler over the fairies was tending to her summer garden when she felt the sudden shift not just in land, but in energy. "No, it can't be..."

"Your Majesty, your Majesty!" shrieked Fairy Mary, overseer of the tinker fairies, as she ran in with all the Ministers of the Seasons and Lord Milori all seeming to be out of breath.

"Clarion," Lord Milori heaved "The crystal it's, it's..." Instantly Queen Clarion dropped her watering can, the metallic sound echoing throughout the Royal Court.

"Awaken."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! Two chapters in one week? I'm on a role guys. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, most of the "meanwhile" chapters will be rather short as they are solely made for fillers and emphasis on the plot. Also here's a little tid bit, a certain red head boy might possibly be entering the next chapter? I haven't decided completely just yet, but he is COMING SOON!<strong>

**Anyways please Review and Fav and if you have any comment, concerns, questions, suggestions; Please don't hesitate to PM me. **


End file.
